Conventionally, as apparatus for use for exchange between persons at remote places (such exchange is hereinafter referred to as remote communication), a telephone set, a visual telephone set, a video conference system and so forth are available. Also a method wherein a personal computer or the like is used and connected to the Internet to perform text chatting, video chatting which involves an image and sound or the like is available.
Also it has been proposed for persons who try to execute remote communication (such a person as just mentioned is hereinafter referred to as speaker) to use individual personal computers or the like to share a virtual space through the Internet or share the same content (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-271530